


Destiel: Fuzzy Socks Aren't Manly

by sullendean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cute, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-23
Updated: 2015-08-23
Packaged: 2018-04-16 20:41:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4639479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sullendean/pseuds/sullendean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Cas take a cute trip to the store and Cas wants fuzzy socks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Destiel: Fuzzy Socks Aren't Manly

“Cas, why are we here?” Dean grumbled sleepily. Cas had woke him from his nap and decided that they should go to Walmart together. Cas parked the car and hopped out onto the pavement.

“I need a basic necessity.” Cas said calmly with a grin on his face. Dean suspected that the thing that his partner needed wasn’t a ‘basic necessity’ by the stupid smile on his face. Dean swung his car door open and jogged down the parking lot to reach Cas, who was already at the doors. Cas really must be eager for whatever he ‘needs’. The door barely made it through the door behind Cas before it shut. There was long lines at all the registers and the place was crowded as far as Dean could see. He groaned and stomped his foot at Cas like a small child.

“Come on, Dean!” Cas said while eagerly tugging on Dean’s arm to encourage Dean to follow him. Dean rolled his eyes and followed the overly excited angel. He followed Cas to the sock aisle.

“Cas, why are we looking at socks?” Dean asked feeling a bit annoyed that he was woken up only to buy socks. Cas went to the end of the aisle and grabbed a pair of socks.

“But Deeeeeaaaan. Fuzzy socks.” Cas whined as he held up the pair of baby blue fuzzy socks. “You would look so cute in them.” Cas admired the socks with his glistening eyes.

‘Is this why you wanted to come here?” Dean huffed with a hint of anger in his voice. Suddenly, Cas looked hurt. His big, gummy smile turned to a slight frown. Cas must have really thought this would be a cute idea. Dean sighed and smiled. He didn’t want Cas to be upset.

“Hey! Actually they look kind of comfy.” Dean smiled and grabbed the socks out of Cas’ hands. The corners of Cas’ mouth pulled up in satisfaction and his eyes sparkled with happiness. Dean looked at the socks with wonder. Maybe they would be comfy. They aren’t manly. Fuzzy socks are definitely not manly. 

“Let’s get them. You should get a pair too, Cas.” Dean smiled as he thought this might actually be nice. He grabbed a pastel orange pair off the rack for his beautiful boyfriend who was giggling with happiness. He handed the pair to Cas and started walking towards the checkout.

Dean really hopes they are comfy. Also, he realizes, he also hopes him and Cas look cute with them. Dean smiled to himself as Cas and him hopped into one of the long checkout lines.

When they finally reached the end of the line they set their socks onto the small conveyer belt at the check out. The worker that were to check them out gave them both a weird look as he saw the two pairs of fuzzy socks. Cas looked down, feeling embarrassed and Dean raised an eyebrow at the judgemental worker.

“Just FYI, we are going to be fabulous as fuck in these bad boys.” Dean sassed the worker and Cas looked up and giggled at Dean’s response to the mean looks the worker gave them. The worker pressed his lips together and scanned both of the pairs of socks.

“$6.25.” The clerk said quietly in a tight, annoyed voice. Dean smirked and handed the clerk the $6.25 and grabbed the plastic bag that the clerk had been holding out for him to take. Cas and Dean strutted off to their car in pride of making the asshole worker uncomfortable.

Cas and Dean drove back to the bunker. It was already almost 5pm. They had been at the store for 2 hours. 

When Cas and Dean got into the bunker Cas instantly slipped his shoes off and grabbed his pair of fuzzy socks out of the bag. He plopped himself down onto the floor and put the socks onto his big feet. Dean chuckled at the sight of the man on his butt, reaching his feet and hands together to put on the socks. Dean sat next to Cas and took his shoes off also. He pulled his baby blue socks out of the bag and quickly put them on. Cas stood up and put his hands on his hips, almost as if he were modeling the socks. Dean laughed and Cas helped pull him up onto his feet. They looked down at each others feet. 

“This is adorable.” Cas gushed and pecked Dean’s cheek. Dean turned to Cas and booped him on the nose.

“First of all, these are really friggin’ comfy and second of all, you are gay as fuck.” Dean giggled and smashed his lips onto his boyfriend’s.


End file.
